1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine having a detergent dispenser and a dispenser cover to open and close the detergent dispenser.
2. Background
In general, washing machines include dryers drying laundry and washers washing laundry. Among these washing machines, a washer uses detergents to wash laundry and thus generally includes a detergent dispenser to input detergents. Therefore, a detergent dispenser is essential in washers.
As exemplarily shown in FIG. 1, a washing machine 10 includes a cabinet 11 forming the external appearance of the washing machine 10, a tub (not shown) provided within the cabinet 11 and storing wash water, and a drum 12 rotatably provided within the tub and receiving and washing laundry. The washing machine 10 includes a detergent dispenser 20 into which detergents are input into improve washing effects of laundry washed by the drum 12.
The detergent dispenser 20 includes a drawer-type detergent container 21 partially withdrawn forwards from the washing machine 10. Detergents are provided into the withdrawn detergent container 22 and then the detergent container 22 is inserted into the detergent dispenser 20. The detergent dispenser 20 includes the detergent container 22 into which detergents are provided, and the detergents together with wash water are supplied to a space for washing, i.e., the tub or the drum 12. When detergents are provided into the detergent dispenser 20, the withdrawn state of the detergent dispenser 20 in the forward direction of the washing machine 10 is maintained and a user pours detergents to the detergent dispenser 20.
When a user provides detergent to the detergent dispenser 20 while holding a detergent container, the user may exert considerable effort and may be inconvenienced or hurt. When a user pours detergent to the detergent dispenser with a discharge hole of the detergent container resting on the detergent dispenser 20, the detergent dispenser 20 may be damaged by load of the detergent container. Further, when the detergent dispenser 20 needs to be withdrawn in the forward direction of the washing machine 10, the detergent dispenser 20 needs to be formed on the front surface of the washing machine 10, which restricts the front design of the washing machine 10.